


Eyes Wide Shut

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Pao9a0_RcuY/TwyrlpU3RzI/AAAAAAAAo0g/kF6wOJ44H0s/s1600/WHITECHAPEL_SERIES3_EP1_09.jpg">promo picture</a> revealing Buchan's role in series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

“Stop talking and let him take the bloody picture. I’ve got better things to do than babysit you."

While Edward Buchan, the station’s newest recruit, returns his attention back to the digital camera in front of him, DS Ray Miles stands with his hands in his pockets wondering how he’s managed to draw the short straw.

After landing an official post with the police as a researcher, Buchan is required to have a photograph taken for his identity card. They’re in the ICT department and the technician behind the camera looks as bored as Miles feels, while Buchan is obviously in his element as he straightens his tie and smooths a hand over his hair for the third time.

“And stop preening,” Miles adds. “It’s only an ID card.”

“Nonsense,” Buchan says, puffing out his chest. “It may just be an identity card to you but to me it is a badge of honour. It shows the world I am a dedicated and valued member of the Metropolitan Police Force.”

“No one said you were valued,” Miles grumbles.

“On the contrary; a researcher is a vital cog in the wheel of justice. Our meticulous attention to detail plays a pivotal role in solving crimes.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Miles mutters under his breath, moving towards the camera. “Smile for the birdie”, he calls out and presses the shutter button. There’s a flash and Miles turns on his heel, already on his way back to the incident room. “There. Job done.”

Buchan looks stunned for a moment. “I think I blinked,” he mumbles and then recovers himself. “I think I blinked!” he calls to Miles’ retreating form. When he doesn’t receive a response he smiles appealingly at the technician instead. “Could you take it again?”

“No,” Miles answers for him, not missing a step.

“But-“

“Take it again and you’re sacked.”


End file.
